


Joy Ride

by belivaird_st



Category: Losing Chase (1996)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Chase Phillips and Elizabeth drive around the neighborhood to look at the light-up, Christmas decorated homes.
Relationships: Elizabeth Cole/Chase Phillips
Kudos: 6





	Joy Ride

Chase rested her chin on top of her knuckles, while peering out through the car window at the rows of houses decorated with icicle lights hanging off their roof tops. Elizabeth had been driving them slowly around the neighborhood to admire the spectacular scenery. The boys had not come along for the ride. They were spending the new years’ weekend with their father and his new girlfriend in Boston.

“These houses look gorgeous,” Elizabeth gushed. “Such a magical feeling...”

“It’s like we’ve teleported ourselves straight into Santa’s Village,” Chase informed brightly, glancing back over at Elizabeth Cole, who snickered in response. Chase stared at the woman she loved. She loved Elizabeth’s curly hair, her wide lips, her husky laugh. The moment she entered her life the previous summer, Chase felt reborn again. She felt alive.

“What are you staring at?” Elizabeth demanded, feeling a bit self conscious now. She began swiping loose strands of her bangs away from her eyes. 

“You. Who else?” Chase answered, getting a loud snort from the other woman.

After driving around the block three times, Chase quietly ordered Elizabeth to pull over and shut off the engine. Confused, yet determined, the young woman did. The car automatically laid dark and still with no music, and no heat. 

“Now pull your seat all the way back,” Chase instructed.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked.

“Just do it,” she huffed, growing impatient. 

Chase waited and watched Elizabeth grab onto the wooden lever on the side of the drivers’ seat and yanked it downward. Elizabeth had shifted herself backwards. Chase quickly unbuckled her seat belt and lunged for the other woman. She pressed her mouth hard against Elizabeth’s, kissing her hungrily, with full passion.

A moan escaped their moving lips. Elizabeth found herself pulling Chase to sit more on top of her. Chase had been unzipping the orange puff jacket, fumbling through the black buttoned cardigan to squeeze and rub Elizabeth’s B-cup breasts, panting heavily out.

“Wait a minute,” Elizabeth Cole squeaked, rolling her head around to see the glass car window already fogged up. “We're parked in somebody’s driveway!”

“Perfect to see you better, my dear,” Chase spoke breathlessly, tilting her head sideways to meet Elizabeth’s gaze again. As soon their eyes locked back in place, Chase smirked and brought down another kiss. Elizabeth kissed her back sharply. She loved the taste of her. Loved the fullness of Chase’s warm body snuggle-pinned on top of her. Loved the strong scent of peppermint body wash she lathered herself with.

“Oh, fuck,” Elizabeth heard herself say in a hoarse whisper. 

Chase had slipped her left hand halfway inside the waistband of Elizabeth’s jeans. As she fingered the younger woman, she listened to her gasps of pleasure and felt her skinny arms hugging her by the waist with a contorted face buried against the curve of her neck.


End file.
